Steve Rogers
by HawiianChick12
Summary: Camyrn Geraldi was just a college student at a place at the wrong time. She already has a major volleyball tournament coming up, a classmate/stalker, and some finals, what else can go wrong? Steve/OC
1. Chapter 1: Intro

BEEP. BEEP.

My alarm clock blares.

Rolling off the bed, I sluggishly walk over to my blue laptop, to make sure that my 10,000 word essay is still saved.

The essay was for my English class, and we could write about anything. I naturally chose Captain America, because he is my favorite Avenger. I always include him in my writing, even though I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who notices it.

* * *

Showing my computer in my blue backpack, I changed into a blue shirt, black jeans, my blue bracelet, and my blue wedge shoes. I put my phone in a flamingo case, because my best friend loves flamingos, and put on my backpack.

I had to pay rent for my apartment, so I went to Arvest Bank to withdraw some money.

I was standing in line when I heard gunshots, but it was too late; I was hit.


	2. Chapter 2

I remember falling to the floor, crashing my skull, tasting the metallic flavor of my blood. All of that didn't matter to me then, my only focus was to get the gun away from the thug.

I got up, leaning against the wall for support, searching for anything heavy. My eyes landed on a brick, being used as a paperweight. Deciding that the bank people could care less about the paper, I aimed for the criminal's head, and let go.

He surprisingly had a hard head, because he turned around, angry. He aimed his gun at me, but luckily ran out of bullets. He tossed it aside as I took a running start and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over, and I took that opportunity to punch him in the face twice.

Some little boy came over and bit him in the arm so hard that it drew blood. The dude just slapped the boy in the face! I was beyond furious! I now was running on nothing but pure adrenaline as I picked up a bamboo stick from the decor and repeatedly hit him on the head while one of the staff members called 911. I must've been hitting hitting him for 15 minutes, because my arms were exhausted. I looked over at the little boy. He seemed frightened, as well as the whole bank.

I held out my arms in a hug, as a peace offering. When the boy accepted it, and hugged my back, you could feel how everyone exhaled a relieved breath, probably grateful that I wasn't some psycho. "Where are your parents?" I asked. "I live with Auntie and Uncle. My parents dead." He must be at least 6, judging by his height and grammar. "Where are they?" "I ran away" He whispered. "Why?" I whispered back. "They were meanies" "Oh," I replied not understanding what he meant by "meanies". "Did he hurt you?" "Just a teeny-tiny bit." Either this guy is an excellent actor (or liar) or he has dealt with worse situations, because the dude practically threw him across the room.

"Since you were so brave, do you want some ice cream, Cale? " I asked, reading his name off his jacket. Sirens are getting louder, so I guess its time for me to leave. We start to cross the street, when I hear Cale speak up. "Ms...?" "Camyron," I finished. "Camyron." I repeated, just in case he hadn't heard me the first time. I noticed that his body was starting to collapse. "Whoa, boy" I muttered, catching him. "That throw must've really taken a toll." I turned around on the road and started to walk back. I then saw a black SUV speed toward us. My body starts to go slack as I place Cale under me so he wouldn't get hit as hard when the car runs me over.

I spend my last few seconds of consciousness preparing for the impact that never came.


	3. Chapter 3

BEEP! BEEP! sluggishly rolled over to hit my alarm clock, except it wasn't there. The beeping continued, and it actually was my heart meter. I grunted, and then I start to stretch my muscles, which got the attention of the sitting blonde. "Who are you?" I rasped. I tried to clear my throat but it was too dry. The blonde noticed this and filled me a cup from the water dispenser. When he gave me the cup, I saw his eyes. They were blue as the ocean, the same shade as Cale's. They eyes were now clouded with confusion.

"Do I have amnesia?"

"No, we haven't met before."

"Then why are you here?" I have to admit, he was pretty cute, and I hope he isn't some stalker.

" I saw you collapse, and I wanted to make sure you were OK."

"That's sweet of you, but can you close your eyes?" I asked, motioning to my clothes. He didn't reply, but he shifted his body to the wall. He was such a gentleman. I reached over to my clothes which was nearby on the table, but the wires were restraining me. Sighing, I plucked them off, one by one. They surprisingly didn't hurt, but I wasn't thinking about that, I was just trying to get this tacky robe off. I left my shoes and walked barefoot outside of my door to read my conditions. I apparently had a concussion and had almost been out for a week.

"Six days! " I whisper-yelled. "I'm so screwed!" Blonde's eyes snapped open. He muttered a quiet apology.

"No, its okay," I said, still facing the door.

"The University is giving you 2 weeks for makeup work." He informed.

"Where's Cale?"

"Oh-uh, he's down the hall," That's all the info I needed as I yanked the door open.

"Ms...?"

"Camryn,"

"Ma'am, you might need your shoes."

"No I don't,"

"Just in case,"

Does he think I'll get foot Ebola from walking without shoes or something?

As soon as I walk into Cale's room, I screamed bloody murder. There were scars everywhere. They criss-crossed and curled and made shapes.

"How could this happen? He was under me. There was no way he could've-"

My words were cut short by steel sliding and clicking on my wrists and the words, "You're under arrest,"

(A/N: Please comment.

1\. Why do you think the blonde dude and Camryn got arrested?

2\. Who is the blonde dude?

3\. Is he a good guy or bad guy?

4\. If he's a good guy, is he just a regular citizen or an Avenger?

5\. If he's an Avenger, is he Clint, Steve, or Thor?

6\. If he's just a regular citizen, how is his path connected with Camryn's?

7\. If he's a bad guy, villain or psycho/stalker or just plain Bad Boy?

8\. If he's a villain, who is he?

9\. If he's a psycho/stalker, why is he out to get Camryn?

10\. If he's just a plain Bad Boy, how will he and Camyron connect?

Comments make me update faster! Even one's like, 'I like it', 'U R a good writer', or 'good story'.)


	4. Chapter 4

I won't be posting on this site anymore until the summer is over. I with be posting on Wattpad. The link will be on N my profile.


End file.
